12 Moments of Christmas
by Chestnutlass
Summary: Christmas can be wonderful. 12 special moments each inspired by a different character and a different holiday tune, not written in songfic form. Hopefully festive magic for our duo. Final Chapter Up--- Brennan-Until The Morning Comes
1. Believe: Booth

**Author's Note**: I love Christmas, especially the music. Every year I start listening November 1st. I have an IPod Playlist with over 700 Christmas songs. Every morning I post Christmas Song of the Day both on my twitter (missmary424) and my facebook. My friends, my family, my co-workers think I am nuts (in a very loveable way!) and I wouldn't have it any other way. So with the inspiration of the holiday I am posting 12 (yes for Christmas it is always 12!) vignettes that take place during one holiday season. Each will be from a different character's point of view, and will be inspired by a different Christmas Song. They will all together tell one story.

I am planning on starting off each post with the lyrics. Let me know if this works or if I should skip them…

********

**Chapter 1- Believe- Booth**

**Believe **by Josh Groban

Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

Trains move quickly to their journey's end  
Destinations are where we begin again  
Ships go sailing far across the sea  
Trusting starlight to get where they need to be  
When it seems that we have lost our way  
We find ourselves again on Christmas day

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
If you just believe  
Just believe  
Just believe

********

Christmas is by far my favorite time of the year. The smell of cinnamon and evergreen, gold balls and holly branches, cheerful music, and an overall feeling of wonder…what isn't to love? I have long since decided that I wasn't going to apologize for my blatant adoration of the holiday season, I find nothing wrong with wallowing in the festivities. It makes me rather sad when I think about all the people that feel that they have to "get through" the season, that it was just another chore on an already too long list.

Sauntering into the Jeffersonian, unconsciously swiping my ID as I approach the platform, already starting to formulate a plan to spread a little Christmas Cheer. The most critical part of my agenda was to convince my partner that she too needed a little holiday spirit. Somehow I think I might have an easier time convincing Parker to eat all his lima beans. But I am prepared for battle; I am a SPECIAL Agent after all.

"Hey there Bones!" my cheerful voice resonated in the sterile lab environment.

"Hi, Booth." She acknowledged my presence without missing a beat or breaking her stare on what was inevitably a 5,000 year old skeleton.

Watching her I once again appreciated what she did, of the concentration that she possessed. It was as if the rest of the world melted away. I know exactly how she felt too. The way she looked at her bones was the same way I look at my "Bones." When she was in the room nothing else mattered either.

Her thought completed she stood up straight, snapped her latex gloves off and turned to face me. "What's up Booth?"

I could feel a smile spread across my whole face, she just has that effect on me. "Just wondering if my favorite Forensic Anthropologist wanted to join me for dinner it is after all past eight." I loop my arm around her shoulder, gentle guiding her toward her office. She knows that saying no to me really isn't an option.

********

We sat in the diner, at our usual table, in our usual seats, consuming our usual fare. With so much of our lives in constant flux, we both take comfort in the regularity of the diner. Many of our deepest conversation had taken place in the safety of this comfort spot, this neutral territory. I admired the slightly garish decorations that had adorned the diner. Glittery garland hung from the counter, red velveteen bows were around every light, and plastic poinsettias were on each table. A tinny version of "Winter Wonderland" quietly drifted from the jukebox.

"So Bones" I said between bites of hamburger "do you know what today is?"

Without missing a beat Bones replied. "The day of the week is Tuesday."

"Nope, that's not it!" My eyes left my plate and I seek her gaze in return.

She looks at me, "Yes Booth, it is in actuality Tuesday."

I flash her my trademark charm smile, and know that a glimmer of micheif is in my eyes. "No, what I mean is that is not what I was referring to…What ELSE is today?"

Her face remained set and impassive. "Oh…the date? December first."

"Well, yeah Bones. Jeze you are ruining this game!" I throw up his hands in mock disgust, but the smile stays in place to let her know I am just teasing.

"Booth, I don't know what you mean. It isn't your birthday, or Parker's birthday, or any other major holiday that I can determine." The quizzical look on her face made me struggle with laughter.

"Wow, you think of my Birthday as a holiday, that's awesome!" I can't help but let the joy show on my face. I am genuinely touched at the way she things of me and my son. "But no I am talking about starting Christmas."

Brennan set down her fork, as she did when she was about to launch into a diatribe "Booth, you know I don't celebrate Christmas. Besides if you are going to start celebrating Christmas it is traditional to start the Friday following thanksgiving. Though it appears marketing campaigns often begin before Halloween has ended. Although I still do see the rationality with celebrating in December, the evidence supports that if Jesus did exist he was born in the springtime. Anthropologically…."

"STOP!" I interrupt her knowing exactly what would come from her mouth next. "I draw the line with you going all anthropologist on me. Yes Christmas starts on Black Friday, but we haven't had the chance to really talk since then, and yes I know stores start too early, and yes I know that many think Jesus was born in the spring. But none of that matters. It is about the fact that December is all about warm fuzzies, and I don't just mean my wool topcoat. You know what forget it!"

She dropped her eyes from my face, noting that I no longer look happy, but instead am visibly upset. I feel a bit bad knowing that despite her inability to read others, when I am upset she is upset.

What she doesn't know was that this was all part of my plan. I know she can't resist a lively debate about the realities of Christmas. In fact I was betting on it, and the fact that she would take the banter a bit too far. This was supposed to be my leverage to get her to company on this holiday journey. Her regret at "upsetting me" would be just what I needed to make her guilty enough to go along with my plans. "I'm sorry Booth, please don't be mad. I don't mean to lecture you."

I allow my eyes to soften, pleased she was convinced by my anger, someday I should get an Oscar. "No worries Bones, I just wish that you could feel the joy that I do. I want to share it with you, you are my family after all."

Her frown evaporated at that sentence. While we both knew that this was true, saying it aloud was rare. Family was still a tenuous thing for Bones. I always try to tread lightly, but I really want her presence this year. Her voice was so quiet, if I wasn't listening to her closely her words would probably have been missed. "I sometimes wish it too. I just don't think that it is possible for me anymore." Her face was far sadder then I anticipated, her vulnerability was not something that I predicted. I was hoping that I could trick her into joining me by convincing her that I was offended, and she would begrudgingly tag along in an attempt to make me happy.

But her face, her words were telling another story. Deep down SHE wanted this too. This was going to be easier then I thought. But the ante had just been raised as well. She was doing more than joining me for a little light holiday celebrating; she was putting her trust in me to show that wishes could come true. I always have believed they could. I wanted her to believe; to believe in magic and love and family and the goodness of strangers. Could this be the chance I have been waiting for, could this the opening I have been looking for?

I reach out across the table and take her hand in mine. We have always said more without words. I think she is comforted by the physical contact. I look deep into her eyes. Choosing my words carefully "Bones I believe that anything is possible, especially in December." She doesn't reply, but instead keeps her eyes focused down at our joined hands. "I use my other had to gently lift her chin so she is looking at me.

"Bones I have a proposition for you……."


	2. I Want a Hippopotamus for Xmas: Parker

**Authors Note: Yes I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas is one of my absolute favorites and so much fun. This story was inspired by a conversation I had with one of my fourth grade students last year. **

**Happy Turkey Day to all!**

********

**I want a Hippopotamus for Christmas**

**Gayla Peevey**

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
Don't want a doll, no dinky Tinker Toy  
I want a hippopotamus to play with and enjoy **

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door,  
that's the easy thing to do **

**I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there **

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles, no rhinoceroses  
I only like hippopotamuses  
And hippopotamuses like me too **

**Mom says the hippo would eat me up, but then  
Teacher says a hippo is a vegetarian **

**There's lots of room for him in our two-car garage  
I'd feed him there and wash him there and give him his massage **

**I can see me now on Christmas morning,  
creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
when I open up my eyes  
to see a hippo hero standing there **

**I want a hippopotamus for Christmas  
Only a hippopotamus will do  
No crocodiles or rhinoceroseses  
I only like hippopotamuseses  
And hippopotamuses like me too!**

********

I was really surprised when Daddy said that Dr. Bones was going to join us in "making holiday magic" this year. It wasn't because I don't like her, I do, and I can tell my dad does to. I am a kid, not an idiot. But I also know Dr. Bones doesn't really like Christmas and I am pretty sure she doesn't like magic either.

I am really excited though too. My class always gets to sing in the winter concert, and all the kids invite their families to come see them. It is kinda a competition to see who has the most people come and watch them. I knew I would have mom, and Grandma Stinson and Brent and of course dad. Now I had Bones too. The best part is that where she goes, her friends come around too! They are weird and funny, but really really cool too!

When I peeked out from behind the thick green curtain I could see everyone out there. Everyone came! Dr. Jack, Angela, Cam, Dr. Sweets, and a bunch of other people that I didn't even recognize, but all seemed to know my dad, all were sitting in the fourth row and most of the fifth too. They were laughing and talking.

I proudly pointed to them all and turned to my friend Sam. "You see all those people in fourth AND fifth row" Sam nodded at me. "They are all here to see me!"

I tried not to laugh too loudly at Sam's really shocked face. "That's like 20 people!"

"Yeah." I just grinned at him. Everyone tells me I have my dad's smile. I think that is kinda cool.

I felt Mrs. Wilson's hand rest on my shoulder I thought I was in trouble for talking. She had told us hundreds of times we were supposed to be quiet on stage. When I looked up at her she was smiling, so I knew it wasn't so bad. "Are you ready Parker?"

I smiled back and nodded excitedly. "I have more people here than anyone!"

She smushed my hair around, like grownups ALWAYS do. "You are a very lucky, well loved little boy, Parker Booth. Now hush!"

****

We took our places on the risers. I was standing on the back row; Mom says I am growing like a weed. We were shoved in really tight, there were LOTS of kids to fit on the stage, and it is really hot and squishy. And my neck was itchy from the stupid turtleneck my mom made me wear. She said I looked charming. I said my dad doesn't wear turtlenecks. I got the look that told me it was a good idea to stop talking.

We sang our songs, including my solo part. I think I got all of the words just right, even though I had really crazy birds in my stomach. Everyone was grinning at me, so I knew it couldn't be so bad. It wasn't too long and the show was over. As soon as Mrs. Wilson let us go I raced to where everyone was standing.

"Hey Bub" My dad had his arm around my shoulder. I know he wanted to pick me up. Last week I told him I was too big for him to do that, ESPECIALLY not at school. "Your mom said I can take you out for a little celebration ice cream if you are back in time for bed!"

"All right!" Ice cream with my dad is the best. He always lets me get the three scoop sundae instead of the kid sized one. He never gets mad when I drip the chocolate syrup and even lets me eat his cherry too.

Just then everyone else came to see me. I got lots of hugs and Angela even gave me a stuffed moose as a present. I smiled at her and returned the hugs. I was glad everyone had come, not only because it gave me the most people. They were all really nice to me, and to my dad. I looked at Dr. Bones standing on the far side of my dad. I remembered what he said about making Christmas Magic for her, so I went next to her.

"Dr. Bones! Thank you for seeing my show!" I gave her a great big hug. "Daddy is going to take just the two of us out for ice cream. I want chocolate. What is your favorite flavor?"

She looked over my head to my dad and her face looked kinda weird. He smiled and nodded and so she smiled back. I guess dad is right about smiles being catching.

****

In the diner we sat together just the three of us. Waiting for our ice cream was forever.

"Well Parker I do questions the intelligence of your teacher." Sometimes Dr. Bones says things out of nowhere. It is really funny. The waitress brought my Sundae and I started to dig in while she kept talking.

"While she correctly informed you that hippopotamuses are vegetarian or more correctly herbivores, they are exceedingly aggressive and are frequently considered the most dangerous animal on the African Continent, and therefore would be inadvisable for a childhood pet."

My dad laughed really hard, and so did I, even though I really didn't understand what she said. But then I felt bad because Dr. Bones looked like her feelings were hurt. I put my hand on top of hers like dad usually does. "Dr. Bones my teacher didn't really tell me anything about hippos. I don't want a hippo I want a RipStik skateboard. It was just a song!"

"Oh." Her voice still sounds funny. "Well it was the best song, you did a wonderful job singing alone, and you stayed in key the entire time which can be difficult for a pre-adolescent male."

Dad just sat there with his spoon stuck in his ice cream with a funny smile on his face. I don't think Dr. Bones noticed because she looking at the table. I guess I was going to have to fix it.

I swallowed my mouth full of ice cream. Dad hates when I show bad table manners. "When I pointed out all of you guys to my teacher, she said that I was really lucky to have so many people that loved me."

I guess I said the right thing because dad had that goofy expression on his face again and Dr. Bones finally looked at me. She looked at my dad too. "You know Parker I may have to amend my initial misgivings about your teacher; she sounds like an intelligent woman after all."


	3. Christmas Wrapping: Cam

Love this song! There is something magical about the holidays rocked out to the music of the 1980s!

Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses

Bah, humbug!" No, that's too strong  
'Cause it is my favorite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy

To add to my already mad rush  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season.  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from

Last year, ski shop,  
Encounter, most interesting.  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 passed along those lines.

So deck those halls, trim those trees  
Raise up cups of Christmas cheer,  
I just need to catch my breath,  
Christmas by myself this year.

Calendar picture, frozen landscape,  
Chilled this room for twenty-four days,  
Evergreens, sparkling snow  
Get this winter over with!

Flashback to springtime, saw him again,  
Would've been good to go for lunch,  
Couldn't agree when we were both free,  
We tried, we said we'd keep in touch.

Didn't, of course, 'til summertime,  
Out to the beach to his boat could I join him?  
No, this time it was me,  
Sunburn in the third degree.

Now the calendar's just one page  
And, of course, I am excited  
Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind  
Not to do too much about it.

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
But I think I'll miss this one this year.

Hardly dashing through the snow  
Cause I bundled up too tight  
Last minute have-to-do's  
A few cards a few calls  
'Cause it's r-s-v-p  
No thanks, no party lights  
It's Christmas Eve, gonna relax  
Turned down all of my invites.

Last fall I had a night to myself,  
Same guy called, halloween party,  
Waited all night for him to show,  
This time his car wouldn't go,

Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late,  
Trudge on home to celebrate  
In a quiet way, unwind  
Doing Christmas right this time.

A&P has provided me  
With the world's smallest turkey  
Already in the oven, nice and hot  
Oh damn! Guess what I forgot?

So on with the boots, back out in the snow  
To the only all-night grocery,  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year!

"I'm spending this one alone," he said.  
"Need a break; this year's been crazy."  
I said, "Me too, but why are you?  
You mean you forgot cranberries too?"

Then suddenly we laughed and laughed  
Caught on to what was happening  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending! "

Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Couldn't miss this one this year!  
Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!  
Couldn't miss this one this year!

****

Lists.

Lists of lists to be precise.

Sometimes I think I am drowning in the little sticky scraps of yellow paper that surround me. A juggler with too many balls, each made of glass, dangerously close to shattering. The holiday season is no different. It is just different lists, different balls. Adding to my already impossible task, of administrative paperwork, house upkeep and parenting.

The lists that scatter my desk now are nearly all Christmas related. I have shopping lists, and visiting lists, Christmas card lists, and of course the to-do list for the annual Jeffersonian Christmas Gala. Somehow it escaped my attention that this year it is the Medico-Legal labs turn to host the festivities; which in turn means that it falls to my prevue. Like I don't have enough holiday responsibilities especially now with Michelle in my life. Especially now that because I am a "mother" I should host the entire family for Christmas this year. Everyone is coming. 22 guests at least, that will be expecting an old fashioned holiday complete with dinner and all of the trimmings. My head positively spins at the thought.

I should be happy. I have a wonderful young woman to call my daughter. I have a family who loves me, even if they drive me insane. I have a job that is interesting and rewarding. I feel like am failing miserably. I can't possibly be all things to all people. There are not enough hours in the day. And not for the first time I wonder what life would be like if I had a partner in all of this, someone to help shoulder the weight.

"Bah Humbug!" I feel bad the instant the phrase leaves my mouth. I have always loved the holidays but this year I am just feeling like I am completely tangled in holiday trappings. I glance to the yellow sticky stuck to my phone "Call Christmas Light Installer." Wait, did I do that already? I meant to call him at lunch, but did I? Shit I feel like I am losing my mind.

Delegate, I need to delegate, a good leader knows how to play off the strengths of her team. I pick up the pile of lists, shuffling them, desperate to make heads or tails of this mountain. Suddenly, as if some answer to my prayers, Dr. Brennan happens to wander into my office. Perfect!

She opens her mouth, obviously about to say something to me, but before she even has a chance to utter a syllable I thrust a yellow paper into her hands. "Here this is for you; this is going to be your responsibility."

For a solid three minutes she puzzles over the information scribbled in her hand. She looks up at me, with a determined, or maybe stunned, look on her face. "Wait…you couldn't possibly… be stating that you think…that you assume…that I am an appropriate person for this job, I don't even celebrate the holiday…"

I interrupt immediately "Frankly I don't care what your religious or cultural hang-ups are Dr. Brennan, you WILL be planning the party. I am your boss, and I am desperate. You will work on this as a priority second only to homicidal maniacs. Delegate the jobs to the rest of the team, they listen to you. Angela can oversee decorations. Hodgins can deal with music. Have Booth help. Whatever works. But you, Dr. Brennan, are in charge. The buck stops with you."

She is clearly bewildered. "I don't know what that means."

I look at the clock and realize I am about to be late for yet another budget meeting. As I run out the door I yell back at her. "Go ask Booth." I am not sure if she even heard me as I tear down the hall at an impossible pace, my heels clicking all the way.

****

The next weeks passed in a near blur, Dr. Brennan never spoke of her assignment again, but I heard from several of the vendors and passed the messages on to her. Apparently she was on top of the planning. Part of me was incredible curious what the austere doctor had arranged. I knew deep down that neither Angela nor Booth would allow the party to be a total failure, I wasn't worried. Mostly I was just glad it was no longer my concern.

One night, Brennan and Booth were holed up in her office. This in itself was not an unusual event; her couch seemingly had a permanent indention matching one particular butt. The familiar sound of their bickering carried across the lab, the typical rise and fall of a heated exchange between two exceptionally stubborn and opinionated people. I chuckled to myself as I wondered what case had them so agitated. As I walked by I couldn't have been more surprised.

On ever surface, pinned to every wall, draped across every chair was signs of Christmas. Decorations, pictures, garlands, glitter, glitz and notes were everywhere. A pile of holiday CDs were strewn across the floor. It, for all intents and purposes, looked like Christmas threw-up in her office. In the middle of the fray Brennan was nose to nose, toe to toe with Booth. Their eyes sparkled with intensity. "You are being ridiculous. Jesus is not a cartoon character!" Booth's voice boomed directly at his partner. Feeling like I was infringing on a private conversation, and terrified that I would get caught in the crossfire, I walked past the door and out of the lab. This was certainly bound to be interesting!

****

The night of the Gala came quickly. I couldn't believe how Dr. Brennan had taken this assignment and run with it. The room was perfect. White twinkle lights filled giant 20 foot trees spruce trees. Blue and silver glass balls of various shades and sizes dangled magically from above. Crisp white and blue linens covered the tables and tree branches sprayed a sparkly silver decorated each table and corner. It was like stepping into a magical frozen forest. It was simply spectacular.

Nothing compared to the host of the evening, my eyes settled on Dr Brennan. I have to admit she is stunning, somehow making royal blue, strapless satin look festive. A single crystal snowflake pinning up her auburn curls. More than that, she is practically glowing, a rosy hue highlighted her delicate features. This is NOT the Temperance Brennan I have worked with for these past 4 years, the woman before me looks positively…joyful. I couldn't wait to speak to her about it.

"Dr. Brennan, everything is amazing!" I gave her a brief hug, which she returned stiff but less awkward then I expected. "I really am impressed."

She looked at me with a serious gaze. "I thought being that Christmas is not celebrated by all of the Jeffersonian staff a celebration of the winter solstice seemed more appropriate, and frankly I preferred the blue and silver color scheme to the originally proposed green and red."

I gave her a wide smile; I could tell she was anxious with how her theme was received. "It is positively lovely Dr. Brennan. I must say you surpassed even my highest expectations. You had better be careful, with a success like this you may be appointed permanent party planner."

Her face went pale, and her mouth gaped uncomfortably. "While I am pleased you feel I rose to the challenge, I do not feel that doing this again would be enjoyable."

I couldn't help but laugh at her look of horror. "Relax, I was just teasing. I believe next year's festivities fall to the Paleontology department. You are completely off the hook."

Suddenly there was another presence behind us. A warm voice gave away the identity of the FBI agent. "Didn't Bones do an awesome job?" It was just like him to give her all the credit.

Booth's face showed absolute respect and adoration as he looked at Brennan, and for a moment I wondered if he ever looked at me that way. Even at the height of our relationship, I knew he respected me, but never so strongly. Sometimes I missed his caring ways, but I know that we were never meant to be; someday I hope to find a man that cherishes me. His voice brought me back to the present.

"She managed to turn a dull Jeffersonian event into an elegant evening." He looped his arm comfortably around her shoulder. "Even I am honored to attend."

Brennan returned his smile, softly. "I had a great deal of assistance. Booth in particular enjoyed sampling and selecting the refreshments for this evening." She grinned up at him, her teasing well received. I smiled at them both, wished them well, and headed over to the bar. This was a party, and it was past time to find the alcohol.

****

I sat down by the bar, taking a moment to just take a deep breath. The past few weeks had left little time for relaxation, but things were coming together. I still had a week to get everything in order before my family starts to invade. I ordered a "Poinsettia", the signature drink, a deep red concoction that packed a punch. Suddenly I felt a male hand on my arm. I turned expecting to see either Hodgins or Booth, but instead got a face full of hansom stranger.

"Hello, I'm Henry; I recently joined the staff in Authentications. Would you care to for a drink" his face fell a little as the bartended placed a cocktail in my hand, but recovered quickly "or a dance perhaps?" I couldn't help but smile, as I nodded, leaving my drink behind and taking a step toward him.

Maybe just maybe this could be a Merry Christmas after all….


	4. Winter: Wendell

**Authors Note: I know that this song is not really a Christmas song, but I for one adore it. I like to think that while Joshua Radin is probably longing for a person (most likely a woman) it works for missing anything, even home. **

**Additionally, just a note to say that these stories are not really in order. They overlap time wise. But all do take place during the same holiday season. **

**Finally I would like to take this time to thank everyone who reviewed, story favorited, and story alerted. Each one was treasured. **

**Winter**

**Joshua Radin **

I should know who I am by now

I walk the record stand somehow

Thinkin' of winter

Your name is the splinter inside me

While I wait

And I remember the sound

Of your November downtown

And I remember the truth

A warm December with you

But I don't have to make this mistake

And I don't have to stay this way

If only I would wake

The walk has all been cleared by now

Your voice is all I hear somehow

Calling out winter

Your voice is the splinter inside me

While I wait

And I remember the sound

Of your November downtown

And I remember the truth

A warm December with you

But I don't have to make this mistake

And I don't have to stay this way

If only I would wake

I could have lost myself

In rough blue waters in your eyes

And I miss you still

Oh I remember the sound

Of your November downtown

And I remember the truth

A warm December with you

But I don't have to make this mistake

And I don't have to stay this way

If only I would wake

****

Family was something that I always understood. Chosen family…well that was something I was brought up to respect. Growing up the neighborhood was my chosen family. And when it was time for me to go to college, it was that family that put everything on the line to make sure I could go. It is that family that I owe everything. Someday I will repay their kindness.

Coming to work at the Jeffersonian I learned a little something more about chosen family. That sometimes earning a place can be a heard battle, but once you are in, then your all in, like it or not.

It was after Saturday's game that Booth approached me in the locker room. "Hey Wendell I am taking Bones to pick out trees tomorrow. I think I am gonna try to grab Parker to go with us. Are you in?"

I was a little shocked at the request, first because I know Dr. Brennan doesn't do holidays and secondly because it felt a little personal. "Me, you want me to come with you tree shopping? Isn't that kinda a family thing?" My voice was a little quieter than I expected it to be; I really hate looking nervous around Booth.

"Well they are for the Jeffersonian Holiday party, so that isn't too personal. Besides kid, in case you missed it, somehow you have been adopted by that motley crew over at the lab." He jovially bumped shoulders with me. "You know all kid brother and all."

I was stunned. What does Dr. Brennan have to do with the party? "That is very kind, but I don't know." Booth is looking at me expectantly. "Can I tell you tomorrow?"

His smile is easy, and once again I envy his easy mannerisms. "Sure kid, but I really could use the hand. Let's face it; you are the only squint I trust with an ax."

"An AX? YOU WANT ME TO CHOP IT DOWN!" But the door swung back. If he heard me then he didn't respond. Somehow I felt like I was getting in a little over my head.

****

Booth called me at home the next morning. "Wendell, my man, have you given my request any more thought?"

I have to admit I was a little puzzled. Why did Booth seem so anxious for me to accompany him and Dr. Brennan? They normally did everything just the two of them. It was probably this curiosity that did me in, and that should have been I clue. Even I know that curiosity killed the cat, but I couldn't help hear the words slip from my mouth. "Sure, I got nothing today, why not." Crap. I could feel it all over this was probably a huge mistake.

I raced around to find my scarf. It had snowed this week and it was bound to be cold on the tree lot. Digging through the hall closet I decided that my apartment was rather pathetic. My roommate was a slob, well hell so was I, but something about the holiday made it worse. Two single guys were not all about trees, and stockings, and Christmas pudding. For a moment I wondered what they were doing back home. I bet the town tree was up, and Mrs. Kimble down the block would already have hundreds of ginger cookies that she would let me sneak.

Even though I had gone for Thanksgiving, Christmas at home this year just wasn't in the cards. I was preparing to defend stage 2 of my doctoral thesis right after the New Year and after nearly losing my scholarship I didn't feel comfortable shelling out the money for the ticket. So it was a holiday alone in DC for me this year.

****

Booth picked me up outside my place, one thing I learned about Booth is that no one drives but him. Not that I mind, his SUV has heat and doesn't make the strange rattle my clunker does. He was there right at 2 just like he said, and Dr. Brennan was already in the passenger seat. We exchange pleasantries as I quickly jump in the back.

"No Parker?" I asked Booth. His grim face tells me that 10 seconds in his SUV and already put my foot in my mouth.

"His mom has him." Booth's voice is short and I am bright enough to let the subject drop.

"So where are we going?" It is part changing the subject, part attempt to figure out why I am here.

Dr. Brennan's voice breaks the awkwardness. "I have inexplicably been placed in change of the Jeffersonian Holiday Gala, and the theme requires fresh trees. Which for some equally illusive reason Booth claims we must procure from the forest ourselves. I thought it perfectly appropriate to simply order the conifers but apparently it is part of my responsibility to be sure we don't get a 'Charlie Brown Tree.' But I don't quite understand the phraseology." She glares at Booth with this last statement, and I am glad to see his typically affable smile has returned at her reference.

I thought about commenting on the pop culture reference, but know that is "their bit" and leave it alone. I can't help but wonder for a minute if she made the joke on purpose. Instead I focus on the practical. "TREES…as in plural…how many are we talking about?"

She pulls a paper from her bag. "According to the schematic we devised. 25."

"25!!!" Well hell. The pieces fit together now. I am here for pure brute force. 25 trees are going to take HOURS!

****

I wondered immediately if the plan wasn't an error in judgement. Brennan and Booth discussed, read argued, about which trees would be the most appropriate, spectacular, elegant for the party. Once a consensus was made, many minutes later, trees that passed muster were marked with a red ribbon. I then followed behind hacking and sawing, with the idea that Booth would assist me once the trees were selected. However I was actually able to chop them faster than it was possible for them to agree.

"Booth, I don't see how you can say it doesn't 'feel' right, it is a tree, it doesn't 'feel' anything!" Last week Dr. Brennan decided that air quotes were fun, and was using them in nearly every conversation with Booth, much to his chagrin.

"Bones… I am the heart, the gut. I THOUGHT you said you TRUSTED ME!"

"I DO TRUST YOU!"

"Well you got a funny way of showing it!"

"Just because I am not willing to forgo a perfectly adequate tree, doesn't mean your gut is invalidated." Her voice had noticeable softened, a subconscious attempt to sooth Agent Booth.

He smiled at her, and she returned his grin.

He put his hands on her shoulders, and I could see her shudder from across the field.

"Ya cold Bones?" Without her responding he reached out and tied his scarf around her neck. Partners my ass.

This is how it always was with these two, wind up, wind down, wind up, wind down., each seeming to instinctively know when it was time to let up on the other and apparently when to tighten the screws again. Which they did a mere 45 minutes later.

"Bones I WILL NOT apologize to him. He was rude, and unprofessional, and vulgar and…and…and just UNCHRISTMASY!"

I lay under the latest tree, sawing back and forth, trying to suppress the laughter that may force me to lose a finger. Something about their bickering reminded me of my grandmother and grandfather, who coincidentally have been happily married for 62 years. Once again I felt a longing for the neighborhood, wondering if they were missing me half as much as I was missing them.

"Booth, he was merely displaying an interest in an attractive mate, while his attempts were crude and unpracticed, he was in no way untoward. Your alpha male discourse was fairly 'unchristmasy' as well." She used the air quotes again.

"His hand lingered a little too long, and his eyes were saying more than his words. I thought you hated when strangers touch you! Besides he didn't know you were single. You could be with me……or….." He sputtered as if realizing he was caught in a sticky situation. "or….Wendell!" Well hell why did he have to bring me into it? "Wendell are you done there?" He huffily tied a ribbon on a branch. "This is the last tree. We leave in 10 minutes." From my vantage point under the tree I had the perfect view of Dr. Brennan's face contort curiously as she watched Booth stalk off toward the cashier.

****

25 trees were cut, tagged, paid for, and loaded. As I secured the ties around the truck I suddenly felt an hand on my arm "Wendell?"

The bungee shot from my hand…jeeze she could be stealth sometimes. "Yeah Dr. Brennan."

"Um I draped the scarf on one more tree, would you mind cutting it for me a well?" Her voice sounded smaller and more unsure then I was used to hearing.

I secured the final bungee and turned toward her. "Sure show me where it is."

She pointed to a small twiggy little tree, no more than 6ft. "This one Dr. Brennan? Are you sure? All the rest are towering blue spruce…this is….not."

Her simple smile gave a lot away. "Well this tree is for me. I am having a few people over for the holidays and suppose it would be appropriate to have the corresponding symbols in my own home. Do you think it is okay?"

"It is lovely Dr. Brennan."

I sat down to cutting my 26th tree of the night. Her boots came to rest beside me and her voice filtered through the branches.

"Ummm it is Christmas Eve at my apartment, Booth and Angela and my brother will be there…you know family. If you are still in DC I would love for you to join us." I twisted myself to look at her face. It was soft and sincere.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan I would really like that." I couldn't help the smile on my face, which she immediately returned. It didn't matter that I would be miles away from my hometown.

I would still be spending the holidays with family.


	5. All That I Want for Christmas: Hodgins

Author's Note: I am totally in love with this song. It is new, and I heard it for the first time on the Grey's Holiday Episode. It is beautiful and haunting and romantic.

I originally intended for Hodgins' piece to be a bit more about the city. For me Christmas in New York is about as perfect as Christmas can be. Suddenly this piece became about the interaction of Booth and Hodgins, something I am a huge fan of, because let's face it; I love the "double couple" concept. The longing of Hodgins for Angela is a story-concept that I hope the writers of Bones don't forget. In case you haven't noticed, in my world the Angela/Wendell debacle never happened.

**All That I Want for Christmas (Is to Give My Love Away) **

**The Rescues **

Snow falls slow in the moon light

Children merrily play

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

Off in the distance there's singing

Choirs of carolers sway

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

Every front yard is twinkling

Plastic Santas and sleighs

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

At last you appear on my doorstep

Mistletoe has waited all day

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

Snow falls slow in the moon light

Children merrily play

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

All that I want for Christmas

Is to give my love away

I wandered into the bar, quite curious as to why Booth would summon me to The Founding Fathers, alone no less. Over the past few years his thoughts of me have evolved, from seeing me as just a conspiracy nut, to trusting my professional knowledge, and even to a certain level of friendship. A time or two with everyone hanging out after work, we have established a "just guys" level of comfort. But my presence was never specifically sought out, at least not to my knowledge.

It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkened bar, and I saw the man of the hour sitting at the far end of the counter, sipping from the brown bottle of a domestic beer. He didn't notice my arrival until I slipped onto the adjacent stool. Something was defiantly up. Booth was ALWAYS aware of his surroundings, of the comings and goings.

"Hey G-Man? So what do I owe the pleasure?" I had taking note of the serious expression on Booth's face and tried to lighten the mood. Clearly the agent had a lot on his mind. And there were only two things that would have Booth coming to me, and since we were in between cases at the moment, that left one choice. "How can I help with Dr. Brennan?"

"Bones? Why does everyone assume I need to talk about Bones? You know I have other interests and other plans and other things in my life…"

"Whoa… way to get defensive. I am a rational scientist and that is the only logical realm for us to discuss …besides…other interests huh? Does that mean one of your interests IS your partner?"

He scowled back at me "You have been spending too much damn time with Angela."

"Be that as it may, it doesn't change the reason you called me here though does it?" My smirk finally broke the gruff exterior of my FBI friend.

"Well, fine whatever." He flags down the bartender and orders another round for the two of us.

For a moment we just sit in silence, slowly drawing on our beers. Psychology may not be an area that I currently posses a doctorate, but Booth was an open book. He needed time to mull. I was more than happy to give it to him. He felt the need to call me, this must be something big.

The silence finally broke with Booth's question. "I understand that you keep a place in New York?" I nodded simply, not really sure where he was going with this particular line of questions. He turned to look at me. "Do you ever go up there at Christmas?"

Maybe I was wrong maybe this WASN'T about Dr. Brennan. "Oh, did you want to take Parker up to see the tree? Anytime man, my casa es su casa! Just let me know when you are going so the place is ready…It has a great view of the park. You know I haven't been up there in ages."

He put his hand up, stopping my rambling. "Well I was thinking about taking Bones. But now that you mention it, maybe Rebecca would let me take Parker too." His face looked so wistful that I almost hated to ruin it, but this was just too damn good.

"Taking the partner away for a little romantic weekend huh? Does Angela know about this?" I hoped the tone of my voice would convey my joke; I really didn't want him to have to shoot me.

"Hey, enough of that. Bones has agreed for this year to do Christmas my way. She is letting me prove a point, and you know… I have to pull out all the stops… to be sure that she is 100% convinced. I just am trying to provide as much evidence for her experiment as possible."

This was getting better and better by the second. "And just what experiment are the two of you performing? What precisely is your hypothesis?"

He smiled, and while I am definitely a fan of the fairer sex, I could definitely see why Booth was able to make all the women in my world crazy. "I am trying to convince Bones that participating in Christmas, in a family Christmas, is worth it."

I looked at Booth, I nodded understandingly. "That is a wonderful thought Booth. Please let me know how I can help. And you know G-Man, I am sure Angela would give her right arm to assist in this mission as well. You know how she is….anything for family." Inside my mind was already churning. This was going to be one hell of a holiday.

****

Things did not go according to plan, not in the slightest. It was nearly a week later when Booth came to see me in the 'ooky room.'

"Well I talked to Bones about New York." I looked at him, his face did not show triumph, but it wasn't forlorn either. I looked up from the beetle larvae I was analyzing and nodded at him to continue.

"I told her about decorated trees and shopping; Rockettes and hot cocoa. She immediately said it sounded lovely." I looked at him shocked. His face turned down as he continued. "And that Parker and I would have a wonderful time. She asked if he would pick up something of the Rockettes for her nieces."

"Oh" I said. "Not good. She didn't get at ALL that you wanted her to come?"

He shook his head suddenly looking very defeated. "Nope, I just couldn't find the right words to say 'I want you to come with us.' It was almost like she was purposefully playing dense. But I know she is always completely honest."

"She always tells you the truth, even when you don't want to hear it. Like about the effects of pesticides on sperm counts." I hoped to make him feel better.

"Ho! So she got you on that one too huh, Bug Man? She tried to tell me not eating organic food would make me impotent." He grinned, and I knew he was in improved spirits, and would be open to suggestions to get Dr. B. to New York.

"You know Booth, Angela is dying to get in on the action of getting Dr. Brennan to fall in love with Christmas, and she may be just the ticket."

He looked at me with interest.

"Well you see…. my loft in New York is quite large…plenty big for a few extra travelers. And I haven't been up there is a while. Maybe I could go up and do some work, you know at the office, or….something."

Booth continued to just look at me, apparently not seeing where I am going.

"Well if I was perhaps asking Angela to go with ME, then she won't want to be alone with just us guys, she will want a female companion…."

Booth's face lights up with understanding "So if ANGELA asks Bones to go with HER, it isn't nearly as big of a deal…Bug man, you, are a genius."

I can't help but feel my conspiracy side coming to the surface. "Yeah and if Angela is in on it, she won't mind if the two of us make ourselves scarce, give you guys some space. And if it happens that we spend that time together….well…"

Booth punched my shoulder lightly in a friendly guy gesture. "I got ya Hodgins, you help me with my lady; I help you win back yours…."

****

Despite my well laid plan, part of me was still a bit surprised when Dr. B. was willing to leave Thursday evening so that we could have a full three days in the city. Despite Booth coming to me for help, he tried to stone-wall my every move. His inability to accept my money easily actually made me like him all the more. My whole life I've been surrounded by people working an angle, and here was a guy, that I considered a friend, balking at me treating him to a few theatre tickets. I don't know why he bothered; I had already set my mind to set up the perfect weekend for us. The original plan was to get Dr. Brennan in the Christmas Spirit, but I was more alive with the holiday then I had been in years. I couldn't help but feel grateful to be included.

We decided to all meet at the train station, because Booth was coming from across town after picking up his son. He could have Parker, and take him from school, as long as he completed the homework including the 'Vacation Journal.' It was a condition that would easily be me with four intelligent adults along for the journey. I was the first one there; I had subversively planned to upgrade all of our tickets to the first class car. Brennan and Angela arrived soon after and the ladies talked a mile a minute about some of the plans for the holiday Gala in a few weeks. I was still in shock that Cam had left those arrangements up to Dr. B. but so far things were going fairly smoothly. It wasn't long before a beaming Booth and Parker arrived just as it was time to board. Just having everyone together was his Christmas miracle.

The train ride was uneventfully, Parker was enraptured by the passing towns and their Christmas lights that glowed in the late evening. Some were garish and festive, others serene and tasteful. At one point we passed a large field of children throwing snowballs and sledding downhill. All the while he peppered "Dr. Bones," as she was now affectionately known, with a host of questions from How far is New York City, to what does enchanted mean (he had read it on a billboard,) to if she liked snowball fights. She answered each with grace and with each passing mile Booth continued to relax. We arrived in New York to find Parker sound asleep. I watched as Brennan softly rousts him, and he shot wide awake, anxious to see the city.

"Hot Damn, Bug Man! This is amazing! What do you have an army of elves up here?" We entered the penthouse, removing our outerwear and dropping our bags. We took a minute to take in the gorgeous decorations that had adorned the room. It was clear Booth was more than pleased, especially as his son's face lit up brighter than the 20 foot tree in the main room. Calling ahead to be sure that everything was prepped had really made a difference; I would have to leave a spectacular holiday bonus for the staff.

"Wow." Was all the little boy seemed able to muster. "Dr. Jack that is the best tree I have ever seen!"

I felt Angela standing close to me; I could feel her warmth at my left side despite my heavy gray sweater. I turned to smile at her, which she returned easily. This was going to be a wonderful weekend. Without tearing my eyes away from Angela I spoke to the boy. "If you think that tree is impressive you need to go put your coat and hat back on. We have a date with THE Christmas tree."

****

It is hard to imagine that there could ever be sight lovelier then the tree at Rockefeller center all lit up in holiday display. Or so I had always thought. However the image before me tonight was far more stunning then he had ever believed possible. My breath literally left my chest as I stared in amazement at the beauty that was each glittering light reflected in her eyes. My heart ached with love for Angela as I thought about all that had brought us to this moment; the journey that allowed me this perfect sight. Booth and I had held back, allowing the girls to take Parker closer to the tree. From our vantage point we could just see them.

I turned to Booth, who had a similar, far-off look on his face, also watching. "What did we ever do G-man to get two such wonderful women in our lives?"

He smiled back, "Yeah she is something pretty special." While I knew that our main thought was of two different ladies, we certainly had a defined appreciation for them both and the special friendship between them. To love one was to love the pair. For a moment we stood watching the women, huddled together, whispering back and forth to each other, engaged in the lights of the tree, listening to the carols of a city High School Chorus.

I looked at him. Not wanting to break his reverie, but the moment was there. "Planning on telling her sometime?"

He returned my gaze for only a minute, more relaxed than I would have expected given the question. "Depends…are you going to tell Angela?"

I nodded, knowing that I was stuck. Both of us were trapped in the same quicksand, the same fear of losing what was already so good. The uncertainty of their feelings froze us in time. For a moment I focused on my own holiday wish.

I watched as Booth's eyes returned to Dr. B. and then travel down from the lovely brunette to the toe-haired little boy who had leaned familiarly into the woman's side, her hand unconsciously wrapped around his tiny shoulders. "I am a lucky bastard Hodgins, no matter what, I know I am a lucky bastard." I could hear the emotion thick in his throat, a scarce moment of vulnerability between guys.

In that moment as if we were living in a Christmas song…

as if our loved ones were literally the picture on a greeting card…

deserving of a final sprinkling of holiday blessings…

it began to snow.


	6. Grownup Christmas List: Sweets

Author's Note: I would like to say how grateful I am to all of your responses. I write because I feel festive, and I am honored to share a bit of that with you. Christmas is my most favorite time of the year and nothing makes me happier than spending it with my favorite crime solving duo! I love Sweets, but I must say that it took me a year or two to warm up to him. Now he is just my favorite baby duck. I selected this as "his" song not because they tease him always as NOT being a Grown-up but really for the concept that his wish is to heal the heart….enjoy….

Grown-up Christmas List

As sung by Michael Buble

Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well, I'm all grown-up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown-up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown-up Christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal our hearts  
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win  
And love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list  
This is my only lifelong wish  
This is my grown-up Christmas list

My Grown Up Christmas List- Sweets

While it is an urban myth that suicides increase during the holiday season, these are still days fraught with mental angst and thoughts of damaged holidays past. I have to say the number of agents sent to my office "to talk" often increases as the end of the year descends.

I often wonder what it is about this season that means you have to shove your emotional baggage into a festive gift bag with a big glittery snowman on the front.

I told Dr Brennan and Agent Booth once that it is our responsibility to lie to children about Christmas, that it is our right to celebrate with funny hats and garish paper. Underneath my festive flair I am just as empty in December as anyone else. Holiday traditions just don't seem to work without a family to go with them.

Daisy and I had decided that we were keeping the holiday festivities to a minimum. We both have base religious beliefs, however neither of us is a practicing anything. She feels that as a scientist she should be more apt to recognize the "potential birth of a child" in March where there is more academic evidence to support such an event. I, on the other hand, find that reflecting on the loss of my adoptive parents brings me back to a dark and lonely place that existed before them. While I don't have many memories of before my adoption, I have vague recollections of being beaten with a leather strip of sleigh bells. Their sound can still make my stomach drop.

When my mother and father were still living Christmas was joyous and filled with simple family tradition. These days, the sight of trees, and Santas, and gifts just seems to exacerbate the loneliness.

Nonetheless there comes a point when a man must venture into the scariest, most horrifying places on earth, the mall at Christmastime. It should be considered an extreme contact support. I was not there for holiday cheer, or in search of the perfect present. In fact I was hoping to make a quick in and out after purchasing an appropriate outfit for the Holiday Gala and a new pair of running sneakers. And so on this overcast Tuesday in December I hoped that at mid-week jaunt would keep the insanity to a minimum.

How wrong I was, jostled by rushing businessmen and women on their lunch hour, and mothers with enormous baby strollers. There would be no such thing as a quick mall stop until January. I had trekked upstairs to travel from one end of the mall to the other, in a vain attempt to avoid the Santa frenzy of center court. I suddenly spotted something, that although out of their element, it was not out of the ordinary. I wasn't even sure if they were back in town, I knew they had gone to New York City for something with Hodgins last weekend. But here they were a mere 500 feet in front of me, my two favorite patients in the middle of a heated argument.

"Bones…I don't think that it is necessary for you to buy such extravagant gifts for my son." Booth's voice had taken on an amusing tone somewhere between a whiny child and a defeated adult. His complaint was purely lip-service and already indicated that he knew it was a battle his wasn't going to win.

"Booth, you invited me to the holiday, not to dictate how and where I spend my gift budget." She was dismissive, not uncharacteristically so, but her soft smile told me even more.

I felt like a voyeur, standing behind a huge plastic mall bush, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to observe them undetected. I often wondered how much of their interaction was staged for my benefit, and what was genuine. This was an ideal chance to support my findings with additional evidence. As I watched their interaction I noted the enormous bags that laden both Booth and Dr. Brennan. It was clear that they were out for an extended shopping expedition. I carefully noted their body language. They had stopped, to face one another; their packages suddenly on the floor, forgotten at their feet.

"I know you can do what you want, and I am helpless to stop you, but it doesn't mean you have to feel the need to spoil Parker. That Star Wars Lego set alone was really expensive. He will just be excited to see you, I promise."

"I just thought I should keep his gifts in line with the scale that I purchased for my nieces, they will both be opening them at my house on Christmas Eve. I would hate for Parker to feel in anyway slighted." Her head hung down. I could see Booth's face immediately change. I was used to seeing worry and fear about the safety of his partner, but this look was even more tender then I had been privy to in the past.

"Bones, of course he won't feel badly. He adores you. You could give him socks and he will be thrilled."

"I would never buy a child socks…but I might by his father a pair or two if they are vibrant enough." She gave him a wide smile and wordlessly they both picked up their purchases, not caring who had which bags. Clearly they were all 'their bags.'

I followed a discrete distance behind them as they wondered through the mall. They walked briskly, so close that their hands brushed against each other with each step. I could only catch snippets of conversations as I trailed behind them. I heard mention of buying trees later in the week, and I swore I heard 25, but knew that had to be wrong…nobody cuts down 25 fresh trees! I tried to get closer, to hear the musing that quietly were exchanged as they walked, but I was so enraptured in following them that when they stopped short I was a little too late.

"Oh Sweets!" I had bumped directly into Dr. Brennan; I would have sent her crashing if Booth wasn't there to steady her. "What are you doing here?"

I was nearly at a loss for words, but I had to make this seem coincidental, which it was, I hadn't come to the mall with the intent of stalking. "Um…hey guys…so this is…uh...rad…running into you two at the mall. Seems weird though huh?"

Booth just stared at me, it wasn't his annoyed face, or his 'I don't think so' face, or even his mocking me face. I didn't know how to read it at all, and found that to be quite uncomfortable. I am a trained psychologist after all. "Bones and I were just finishing up our Holiday shopping and headed to grab something to eat before heading back to the Hoover to finalize the paperwork on the Schulz investigation."

I was expecting them to be upset, that I had somehow infringed on one of their sacred partner moments. Instead I was met with a smile, by Dr. Brennan. It kinda felt like I and wondered into a vortex of an alternate universe, and it kinda felt good too. It is weird, despite the teasing about my age, or my chosen profession, sometimes I feel completely….accepted.

"Dr. Sweets, if you have completed your own holiday expenditures you are welcome to join us, we will need your assistance on completing the report this afternoon. We could discuss the preliminaries over lunch."

I opened my mouth to graciously accept their invitation, when suddenly Dr. Brennan's eyes widened. "Wait Booth, I still have to stop in Macy's. I need an appropriate table cloth."

Booth looked at her. "I can't shop anymore, besides I have some of my grandmother's table clothes and I know for a fact there is one she embroidered herself with holly. Pops will love to see it on your table at Christmas." He grinned at her softly. As so often occurred in the presence of this duo, I completely disappeared, and entire discussion was had with and without words that excluded everyone else.

I interjected. "Booth your Grandfather is spending the holiday at Dr. Brennan's house?" I was curious as to the arrangements. First Dr. Saroyan had put her in charge of the holiday Gala and now Booth had let her run his family Christmas as well. I am going back to my early assumption that I had wondered into some parallel dimension. This was not typical!

Dr. Brennan spoke before Booth had the chance to reply, "Booth is hosting Christmas for a variety of our friends and family, but despite his expertise in the situation my apartment is far more accommodating to a large gathering. You should most definitely attend if you are amenable; the entire team is invited so that includes you and Miss Wick; should you desire to bring her."

This holiday, a strange conglomeration of traditions from various faiths and cultures, somehow provides the perfect opportunity to embrace all of the things in life we so frequently forget. That there is purity of heart, that love exists, that right and justice prevail, and hope can be a constant. It doesn't matter if you are carrying the scars of troubled childhood pasts, that your shoulders are burdened with dark deeds, that thus far life too often has show itself to terrifyingly unpredictable.

I watched them turn to continue walking toward the parking garage; I was simply expected to follow. Things rarely measure up to expectation, in fact sometimes life exceeds your wildest dreams and you find a family, when all else is lost. A family that not only understands the pain in your past, but is a shining example that reaching out is worth the energy. The greatest gifts are not found in the mall, they cannot be outfitted in garland and lights. The greatest gift is friends and family and love, and maybe just maybe I DID find that in the mall today…

In that moment I Agent Booth slowed his steps noting that I had fallen behind like some sort of lost duckling. "Come on Kid, the diner awaits!"


	7. Someday at Christmas: Jared

Author's Note : Someday At Christmas is typically a Motown hit via Stevie Wonder or the Jackson 5 but the Jack Johnson Brushfire version is soothing and relaxing and hopeful in a way that is especially touching. For me this song embodied Jared because he is lost, searching for the meaning of Christmas in a world where war and despair too often outweigh the dreams and the hope. I know that Jared is not always a loved character. But isn't that one of the best parts of Christmas? Love and forgiveness?

This story was a bit hard to write because Jared is alone, but hopefully his own internal monologue gets the point across.

Once again I want to thank everyone for their encouragement. Christmas is such a special time, if only we stop to enjoy it. I hope that this finds you in the full glory of the season.

****

Someday At Christmas

Jack Johnson

Someday at Christmas men won't be boys  
Playing with bombs like boys play with toys  
One warm December our hearts will see  
A world where men are free

Someday at Christmas there'll be no war  
When we have learned what Christmas is for  
When we have found out what life's really worth  
There'll be peace on earth

Someday all of our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you or for me  
But someday at Christmas time

Someday at Christmas there'll be no tears  
All men are equal and no men have fears  
One shining moment my heart ran away  
From the world that we live today

Someday at Christmas man will not fail  
Take hope because your love will prevail  
Someday a new world that we can start  
With hope in every heart

Someday all of our dreams will come to be  
Someday in a world where men are free  
Maybe not in time for you or for me  
But someday at Christmas time

There'll be peace on earth!  
There'll be peace on earth!

****

It is a strange feeling when you look back and judge your own life. It can be terrifying to take stock of your accomplishments and your failures. Driving my bike through the Himalayas has brought a renewed sense of perspective. A career in the Navy-accomplishment; allowing the power to go to my head- failure. Bad mouthing my only brother- failure; risking everything to help him-accomplishment. I told Seeley I had left to "find myself" to enjoy the open road, to bang around India for a few months. There was no way that I was going to admit the truth. I was fucking terrified. So I ran to another country, a place where the mighty and righteous Seeley Booth couldn't sort it all out for me, I needed to see how I measured up as a man on my own. I wasn't disappointed.

I hadn't had more than a single beer in nearly six months. The first three weeks I had been in India was once extended bender. It had been a disaster. I wreaked my bike; I was arrested and held for three days for a drunken fight. The worst was that not only could I not call my brother to fix it for me, but he was having brain surgery and I couldn't be there. I couldn't face him. He recovered without my help. Of all my failures that may be my biggest one, I wasn't there when my family really needed me. I only proved what my brother thought; I was the family screw-up.

The past few months have been the most rewarding thing I have ever done. I have assisted in building three schools that focused on raising children to co-exist despite religious or cultural difference. Twice I had helped build water treatment facilities in the rural towns. I also kept a standing appointment at a small boy's orphanage about 15 miles outside the city. I don't even recall how I stumbled across the run-down facility, crowded with too many needs and not enough supplies. Spending time with these children filled a void for my own family, for my own past. There is something mesmerizing about the face of a little kid that just wants to play ball with the "big American." So I went. Not sure if I was helping them or myself.

Arriving at my destination I stopped, leaning, placing my weight and supporting my bike on my left leg. I kicked out the stand and flung my leg over, taking a moment to stretch my shoulders and back before pulling off my helmet. I looked up at the rooming house I had set up as a "home-base" in Kanpur. I found the sound of traffic soothing and despite the cultural difference I had found a makeshift home.

It had been more than six months since I last set foot in the states. I had left under a dark cloud, far darker then I had let on. I was a man lost. A man, which for once, my brother couldn't fix.

****

I picked up the small pile that had been left for me at the front desk. There were a few phone messages, from Pops, from a few local contacts requesting my help. There was also mail; a bill for legal fees I was still paying installments on, as well as something from Publisher's Clearing House…it amazes me that my junk mail followed me halfway around the world.

There at the bottom of the pile was one green envelope, a cheerful sort that you only find on greeting cards. I carefully unsealed to flap and removed the card. The front was a simple watercolor of a Poinsettia. Curious I read the inscription.

_A Time for Family, Friends and Good Cheer_

_It is the most magical time of the year_

_May this card find you, be it near or far_

_Wandering lost, following a star_

_Wherever you go, whatever the reason_

_Know you are missed this Holiday Season_

I was floored. Shocked to say the very least at the sentiment. There were several possible senders for the simple holiday greeting. Pops was my first thought, maybe my brother was feeling charitable and forgiving during the holiday. One or two buddies had wives that loved to send hosts of cards. Maybe just maybe Rebecca would send me one for Parker's sake. Hell there was a random woman whose bed I had warmed from time to time that may have been able to track me down long enough to send a festive hello. But this signature stunned me to my very core, as did the short note written in elegant script.

_With Sincerest Warm Wishes, _

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

_P.S. A trip home would not be amiss; your brother does grieve your absence. Send word and I will arrange your visit, even if only briefly. We would love if you could join us for the holidays. Merry Christmas_.

We? Us? I knew that my brother and the beautiful doctor were close, but had I missed the development to an us? Especially a "family Christmas us"? Not that I was surprised, my brother loved that woman fiercely and despite her reservations every action she had taken pointed to deep ties to him as well. I knew the minute she punched me off that bar stool that she would ever only belong to one Booth and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

****

I found myself down the hall at the communal bathroom I shared with three other boarders. Turning on the faucet, splashing the cold water on my face, I tried to wipe the dirt from my face. The grit and grim of the roads seeped into my ever pour.

My skin had grown darker these months both with the sun and with a layer of dust that never seemed to dissipate. My hair had grown shaggy and lightened in the constant sun, until it was the shade of my youth, the honey wheat color my nephew Parker still sported. The work had made my body muscular and lean, my face becoming more angular. I was hardly recognizable when I looked in the mirror. The only thing that seemed familiar was the trademark "Booth Brown" eyes that stared back at me. But even they were different, was it sadness or peace that had tempered the mischievous glint I used to possess?

The Christmas Card was shoved hastily in the frame of the bathroom mirror, and it seemed to taunt me. What did it mean? What was her intent? She was offering to me Christmas, and the one thing I had learned was the Brennan doesn't offer anything unless she is certain she wants to give it. Nothing is done out of misplaced obligation. I was genuinely welcome. But what would my brother's reaction be?

I suddenly felt the need for the open road again. Quickly grabbing the card from the mirror, I headed back outside. There was nothing like the wind in your hair to clear the cobwebs and erase the demons.

****

As I sped down the high way I thought back to last summer, shortly after I had left I learned of Seeley's brain surgery, nearly two weeks after the fact, I had wanted to race home, to be there for him the way he had always been there for me. He told me not to come, insisted really. I figured he was probably right. I wasn't ready to return to D.C. and coming back, the mess that I was, wouldn't be any help to anyone. Chances are I would end up in more trouble that he would want to fix.

I am not sure if it was the true realization that Seeley wouldn't always be there to clean up my mess. Perhaps it was living among the people, helping, but something finally clicked. I couldn't be a reckless teenager any more. It was time to face my life. I simply couldn't run anymore.

I had travelled the world, I had been stationed among various people and cultures, but my job was always a loftier ambition. I never worked WITH the people. I never saw their pain; I never saw their death, or the destruction. I was a career military man who had never seen combat. Joining the Navy had been an attempt to live up to the Booth name. A name my grandfather and brother had worn well. Hell, for as shitty of a father as he was, even my father was a true soldier. I had just been another suit under the guise of a uniform.

But here in India I had felt their hurting; I had seen what greedy men can do. More importantly I had learned what good men can do. I found a way to make a difference, the positive change that my family had found within the military. Something I myself had never discovered. The Navy had turned many men into boys, but for me it turned the boy into a show-man. It had taken being thousands of miles away for me to find that same sense of maturity.

Many hours, and countless miles of road later I walked through the door of a small convenience store looking for a cold soda to clear the dust from my mouth. I walked through the door, noting the swags of tinsel garland. The silver and red foil looking dusty and sad. I hadn't even really thought about Christmas sneaking up so quickly. It had seemed like yesterday that I left, no I ran, from D.C. Yet when I really thought about it I realized that it was mid-December. The holidays were certainly upon us.

I longed for the smell of freshly cut trees, the lights that twinkled on the eves of neighbors' homes, the sound of smooth Christmas saxophone drifting through the shopping mall. It just wasn't Christmas here, it couldn't be Christmas here. Suddenly my choice was made. There was 18 hours on a plane in my very near future.

****

Somehow the airport felt more like Christmas, there is nothing like the rush of holiday travelers to make a person feel the season. Even the airport, catering to visitors, looked like Christmas. It was filled with trees and poinsettias and the soft voice of Bing Crosby. I pulled the card out of my bag, glancing at it once more. Wondering for the hundredth time what had transpired in my absence. This woman didn't do Christmas, she didn't do "us," and she certainly had no use for family. Was it possible that things had changed as much for them as it had for me? Was it possible that some hurts can be healed?

My reverie was broken as the static-laced voice announced that "Flight 525 to Dulles International Airport was boarding at Gate 7."

I quickly, but gently placed the card back into the chest pocket of my leather jacket. For a second I faltered. What would I find back in D.C.? Would I find that the truth is that you really can't go home again? Would I find forgiveness or anger? The fact was it didn't matter what I found, I had to know the truth and hopefully the spirit of the holidays would allow things to be flavored with a bit more good cheer. I knew I didn't have to stay forever, I knew I COULDN'T stay forever. But perhaps it was time to make peace with the man I used to be, I had to face those demons before I could really embrace the man I felt I was capable of being. The man Pops and my big brother raised me to be. With that I lifted my duffle and headed toward the boarding gate.

A beautiful woman smiled at me, and spoke with the British accent of a wealthy family. "Heading to America on business or on holiday sir?" She was lovely. In another life I would have attempted to bed her, bagging my trip entirely.

"Neither. I am finally going home." For the first time, I truly believed those words. Someday at Christmas was going to be today…


	8. I'll Be Home for Christmas: Zach

Author's Note: How could I write a family Christmas without our favorite lost sheep? I know that he is no longer a character on the show, and with Eric moving back to NY it is doubtful he will return any time soon, but gone does not mean forgotten. A little bit angsty…but wouldn't you be if you were institutionalized?

I'll Be Home for Christmas

(I personally like Bette Midler doing it best :)

I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love

Even more then I usually do

And although I know it is a long road back

I'm telling you…

That I'll be home for Christmas, you can count on me

We'll have snow and mistletoe and presents 'neath the tree

Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams

Christmas Eve will find me where the love-light gleams

I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams

If only in my dreams

****

_I was in my own bed, surrounded by the same warm, worn, green flannel sheets that had been utilized for my Christmas visit home for nearly a decade. The familiar feel of brushed cotton short fibers. Snow had softly fallen in the night, a minimum of 52 centimeters had accumulated with drifts that could determinately be 50% higher. _

_I awoke it was to the sound of children laughing, my nieces and nephews were already downstairs anxious to remove the paper from holiday gifts. The smell of my mother's homemade blueberry pancakes wafted as I made my down the steps, instinctive knowing which floorboard would squeak as I descended. _

_Turning the corner I knew what would be waiting in the sitting room. An expansive coniferous tree adorned with a variety of gold glass ornaments and handmade glittery trinkets. My family would be gathered, preparing to being gift giving. _

_Instead I found an empty room, a dark fireplace, a tree that had long since dropped its needles. Not a single gift, not a single family member. Nothing but darkness, death and sadness. _

I awoke cold and alone. There would be no family Christmas for me, not this year. I dreamt fitfully the remainder of the night. Musing, not for the first time, if I should allow them to provide me with sleep aids. It was common practice for the hospital to sedate the patients at night; my assumption had been that this prevented the more undisciplined from traveling outside of their beds late at night. Now I wondered if it would not be to my benefit to have dreamless sleep.

****

532 days. How long it has been since I have been here. 532 days since I broke the hearts of my friends, my family. Time had begun to slow these past 18 months. I often assume that is with the design. For patients here inevitably do not need constant reminders that the rest of the word maintains in their absence.

The Spartan quality of my room struck me more severely in the grey sky of winter. The tree that is normally visible from just outside my window is deciduous and had already shed its leaves for the winter. The lack of color was stark in the early morning light. While I often preferred sterile and clean lines in my living environment it did nothing for my state of mind.

I often wondered about the decision to leave the patients alone with our thoughts so often. It is quite obvious that listening to our inner-voice is what had the end result of being institutionalized. It therefore wouldn't be rational to expect different results. While I had resigned myself to living here for an indefinite time, acknowledged that I was a disappointment to everyone, I have found that lately my resolve starting to fade.

Last Christmas it had been only a few months since I was committed, and everyone I think was still harboring hope that it was some great mistake, some cruel joke of the universe. My family came out from Michigan, just as they had the year we were stuck in the lab. Brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, Aunts and cousins. This year there would be no such trip. It would seem that their hope had begun to fade as well.

Feelings sorry for myself I decided to head to the main room, that was situated with the best morning sun, as bright as it could be during the shortest days of the year. The community room was tastefully decorated in green and red. Traditional colors of the holiday. Cardboard cartoon cutouts of snowmen and reindeer and Santa's covered the walls. An attempt to bring cheer, a festive quality to room that despite the warmth still had the distinct feel of a hospital. But the room was empty, there were rarely any other patients out. It was as if they tried to segregate us, in fear that we were contagious, or worse would riot.

The difficulty in the scenario set by the institute is avoiding the fact that mammals are inherently social creatures. That interacting with our peers is part of the basic human needs. My inability to share with equals was starting to have a direct effect on my increasingly declining mental health. Hodgins had always done his best to fulfill my academic pursuits, providing me with cartons of reading material, and access to files that contained potentially impossible puzzles. But I felt my mind slipping, and not in the "I am certifiably crazy" kind of way. Instead I was longing for a bit of a boost.

****

"Delivery for Zach Addy…."

They refused to use my title, a fear that I as a Doctor would undermine that I was a patient first. I took the package from the clerk. The box had been opened, searched and examined. The contents had been rifled, and dissected like a sophomore's biology project. It saddened me know admit that I was unnerved by that thought, of some hospital employee disturbing my possessions. I should not feel so protective, so attached to inanimate objects.

There were several gifts that were wrapped in glossy paper. The largest box contained a sweater. Carefully knit of double weave winter weight wool. While the stitching was exacting and the pattern intricate the final product was something rather…unappealing. I suppose for some Christmas is a time for red and yellow snowflakes. Besides the fabric itched and would be difficult to launder here.

The rest of the gifts were generic, as if it wasn't known what would be appropriate for a man in my position. Socks and books, neither of which were in my taste and an MP3 player that was identical to one given to me the year previous.

I spotted toward the bottom a metal cylindrical container that could only contain Christmas cookies. Inside they were slightly broken. Jelly rings and chocolate chip and not one of my mother's Maple Butter Cookies. Not one.

I finally extracted a stocking. It was constructed of felt to depict the mythical Santa and his fictional sleigh. It had grown threadbare since my childhood, displaying the marks of many years of being filled, stressing the seams. Suddenly the secondary conclusion became clear, Michigan was no longer my home. Christmas would be spent at the institute. A reminder that there would not be holiday visitors this year.

****

Christmas was still a few days away when I received a huge gathering of visitors, the strange group that somehow seemed to form a cohesive unit. The entomologist, the artist, the coroner, the psychologist, the solider, the anthropologist.

Hodgins had come, bringing entirely too many gifts. Electronic components that were rather expensive. He had always gone to great effort to hide his wealth; even at times it could have benefited him. But today he didn't seem worried at all. Apparently I was worth it. Worth the expense and the invasion of his secret life. One particular item required a soldering iron that immediately an orderly removed from my possession. Jack told me not to worry; he would take it back to my apartment above his garage. He wanted me to know that I still had a home.

Angela brought me a scarf she knitted herself; it was in the softest yarn I had ever felt. It was warm and cozy and as I wrapped it around myself, for a moment it seemed to block the chill that had hung around me for days. The rich green shade brightened my spirits as well. It was my absolute favorite color, my favorite shade. And there was no doubt that it was done with intent. Angela had made it a priority that I still felt loved.

Dr. Brennan brought me several tins; each adorned with festive pictures and filled with cookies. Snickerdoodles because they were her favorite, Peanut Butter because they were Booth's favorite, and the largest was stocked with Maple Butter Cookies, apparently she procured the recipe form the internet. She recalled how I looked forward to my mother's at Christmas. A story I had mentioned nearly three years previous. A single statement that despite everything I had done was still remembered. I was still remembered.

I was pleased to see Dr. Saroyan as well. With her she had brought several books, and not the type that I could find around the hospital. These were the latest professional resources in a variety of fields that she thought I would find enlightening. I was pleased with the caliber of the material, and with a smile she told me that she couldn't understand most of it, but was assured that it was the best. What she said without words was I was still valued for my intelligence.

I was most surprised by what Booth handed me. It was a large box that contained numerous Christmas decorations. There was a small 2 foot tree with decorations, a light up animatronics snowman and a extra warm red quilt for my bed. More importantly he offered to help hang it all. He spoke with me, and his presence spoke volumes. Yes I know he came for Dr. Brennan but despite it all I was still a friend.

My last gift came from Dr. Sweets, a thin package I was instructed not to open until I was alone. Without looking I knew what was inside. It was my file. He was reminding me that he was still silently helping me, without them knowing. He was keeping a promise, I still should hope.

****

It was the holidays when I was most proud of the rich baritone I had inherited from my maternal grandfather. There is nothing like a traditional carol to showcase the range of vocals my parents had fostered in me as a young child. But I hadn't had the opportunity to sing frequently, even with the captive audience that I lived with.

I stood at the front of the room, beside the slightly out of tune, mahogany upright piano. Mrs. Waverly one of the cooks did her best to keep the melody. I closed my eyes, envisioning the inside of the church in my hometown, where I had sung for Christmas so many times before.

They were all seated around a table in the back corner. My chosen family had remained true to me, despite my betrayal, my mistakes. I stood and grinned at the small conglomerate that had stationed themselves along the eastern wall. I knew that there truly were all kinds of families.

The first few bars began to trill in the air, and I allowed my voice to accompany, finding swiftly that other voices had joined in as well. As if embracing the singular message….. _"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreeeeaaamms……."_


	9. It Really Is A Wonderful Life: Max

Author's Note: I am not sure how familiar everyone is with Mindy Smith, but her Christmas CD is stellar. Max had to make an appearance, how could Brennan deal with Family Christmas without dealing wither at least some of her family. Of course I also had to make it about Snickerdoodles. As if I didn't love Bones enough, they made MY favorite Cookie, HER favorite Cookie! When she talked about the with Max a while back I was VERY Excited! I even baked some tonight! Happy Christmas to me!

It Really Is (A Wonderful Life)

Mindy Smith

The snow has fallen like it does every year

The tree I know so well is aglow

And folks are filled up with the usual holiday cheer

As they hang pretty lights and mistletoe

Oh but this year is different for you and for me

Our own little miracle, on our own little street

Never before have I loved 'Silent Night so

But now that you're hear by my side

Baby, it is , baby, it is

It really is a wonderful life

I'd never noticed that the crackle of a fire

Makes music when accompanied by a kiss

And when did I start having dreams about pumpkin pies

There's not a lot that's sweeter then this

Oh but this year is different for you and for me

Our own little miracle, on our own little street

Never before have I loved 'Silent Night so

But now that you're here by my side

Baby, it is, baby, it is

It really is a wonderful life

****

My cell phone rang.

Without looking I flipped it open and uttered "Max Kennan"

I was treated to one of my favorite voices on the other end "Dad? Booth told me about the plans for the day…"

Here it goes. She is going to tell me not to bother, she is too busy to bake cookies and doesn't really want to anyway. I knew Booth was setting us both up for heartache. Temperance didn't want to celebrate Christmas, least of all with me. Time to face the inevitable disappointment.

"Yeah sweetheart? I can't wait to see you." My voice was softer than I expected. She may be avoiding our plans but I wasn't going to make it easy for her.

Her voiced sounded slightly distant, like she was working at the same time she was speaking with me. Not that I was surprised, she could never sit still. "Could you pick up a few extra ingredients for me?"

I was shocked, stunned, she wasn't cancelling. My heart soared. I nearly cried into the sack of flour in my hand. I got so lost in the moment that I didn't respond, and her voice continued uncertainly

"Well if it is an inconvenience…"

I cut her off immediately. "Not at all, sorry for the pause, I am in the store right now, just tell me what you need." It looked like Booth really had convinced her that Christmas didn't have to be taboo.

"Well dad I want to add another type of cookie to today's docket. You see Booth is taking me to visit Zach later this week for the holidays, and I know he has a favorite cookie, it was his mothers, his mother isn't coming I know what it is like to miss your mother, I want him to feel Christmas too, it is for family, they are maple cookies….

I could hear her voice getting choked up and so I cut her off. "Darling you are rambling. Just tell me what you need. I will take care of it." I couldn't' suppress the smile, my daughter admitting in one sentence, albeit a run-on, that she was embracing both Christmas and Family. Booth was working miracles. He seemed determined to heal the hurts I had caused so many years ago.

"Well the directions call for the usual eggs, flour, and sugar, but I need heavy cream, maple syrup and cloves."

"Sure, no problem. I will have all the ingredients ready by the time you are done work." I would buy her the moon if it would make her happy.

"Thanks Dad… I'll see you at 6 o'clock. Her voice grew small, and shy. Something I was not used to hearing. "and…well…I am rather joyfully anticipating this evening as well."

"Me too, baby girl. Me too."

I hung up the phone and put it back in my chest pocket. I had always been a sucker for the holidays, and this year for the first time in a long time I could feel Temperance enjoying it. She wasn't just going through the motions for my benefit. There had been a shift, and I planned on taking full advantage.

Sacks of flour, sugar and other supplies began filling my cart, as a lump of pure emotion built in my throat. Not for the first time I wondered how I got so lucky to have a beautiful family. To be allowed to become part of their adult life. Doing the "manly" thing and swallowing my feelings I headed toward the dairy isle. This many cookies were going to require quite a bit of butter and eggs, and I couldn't forget her heavy cream.

****

Driving back from the store I was helpless to stop the Christmas Cheer from filling my car. The all holiday radio station belted out classics and of course I had to sing along. For a moment I was filled with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia.

In a blue Volvo, no so much different from the one I drive today I remember singing these same carols with two small children in the backseat. It hadn't mattered where we were headed, out holiday shopping, visiting friends, or going in search of the perfect tree. The time just passed by as I drove. My family safe and sound and together in the car as holiday music filled up the space and our hearts. I could still my beloved Christine sitting beside me, grinning at the ridiculous words I would insert if the lyrics escaped me.

The sun had already set despite the early hour, but as we approach the winter solstice that was to be expected. Houses along the street were lit in holiday display, variations on classic white lights and fun colored lights, not to mention the crazy 8-foot inflatable characters. It was clear that Christmas had come to D.C.

There was a time not all that long ago that it was my job to string the lights on our modest Chicago home. It was rare to hang the lights without contending with the snow that had already fallen. Strands of colored large bulbs were run along every edge, eve and doorway. I swear I could hear Russ and Temperance laughing as we attempted to string lights through the enormous bush along the side of our house. I couldn't help but wonder if whoever lived in that little yellow house strung lights in the bushes.

I know that focusing on the past serves no purpose. There were choices to be made, I made them, and now I must live with the consequences of those actions. Keeping my children safe was my first priority and while I now know that I did the worst thing, and in fact was completely unable to protect my only daughter. The point is that the past cannot be undone, even by the magic of Christmas. No matter how many letters I write to Santa he can never bring back my daughter's childhood. But I couldn't help but wonder, but hope that perhaps we had a new friend looking out of us. Maybe he was the answer to my heartfelt wishes.

****

I always thought it was the cinnamon that made snickerdoodles a family favorite. There is something about the warm spiciness that was…appealing. As the smell of fresh baked cookies filled my daughter's kitchen once again I reflected on the Christmas Miracle that I was here. Not only in D.C. but in this kitchen. In the home of my only daughter, baking cookies at Christmas time.

Sometimes I when I look at her I can barely breathe, she looks so like her mother. It was those piercing blue eyes that captured me, enraptured me from the first. The day Temperance was born I saw an identical set staring at me. I knew I was in trouble that very day. Those eyes always knew just how to rap me around their finger. Here standing in her kitchen, hair pulled from her face she has never looked more radiant.

Beside her is the reason for her smiles. Booth is a kind and caring man, and although she won't admit to seeing him "that way" his congenial presence is contagious for my little girl. Not since she was small and easily enchanted has she smiled with such abandon. And so they stand and the counter, shoulder to shoulder, closer then work partners usually would. She scoops the dough and forms the balls, his job it to coat them with cinnamon and sugar to place on the baking sheet. They are a well oiled machine working at the exact same pace, never getting ahead or behind the other. Completing their task without words.

I assisted by putting batches in and out of the oven, as well as moving them to cooling racks and eventually into the proper tins. "Darling where are all these cookies going?"

She stops her dough balling, and turns to face me. "Well it has been far to long since I have visted Zach so good deal with be going to him. I Booth informed me that my culinary perusits would also be appreciated by the staff at the Jeffersonian."

"Bones, I told you that you are an awesome cook. I was just pointing out that sharing Christmas baking is part of the tradition. You did agree to follow my lead this year, as an experiment of course." I watched as Booth winked with this last phrase. I couldn't suppress the laugh. Booth was better at manipulating my daughter then I had given him credit for in the past. I was just glad he used that power for good instead of evil.

"Well Booth, you were correct in your assessment that it was unfair of me to disregard your Christmas Traditions without trying them first, however it is not an ideal situation for an experiment there are a great deal too many variables….

Booth put a dough ball in the center of a cookies sheet. "Hey check that out. "Effectively putting an end to her scientific rant. "Maple, Peanut Butter and Snikerdoodle cookies are done. Now on to the classic…Chocolate Chip!" He pulled out the mixing bowl and reached across Temperance to grab the bag of flour. As if in slow motion I watched as he brushed her arm, causing her to shiver. The movement sent his hand, and thus the flour flying through the air. Asked in a court of law I would be heart pressed to explain what happened, but all I know is that I was helpless to stop the catastrophe.

Flour was all over the kitchen, like a soft blanket of snow. It dusted the counter tops, it covered the cabinets, it clung to our sweaters and hair. In the middle Booth stood, looking like a dog that knew he was in for a beating. The now empty bag of flour still clutched in his left hand.

My daughter is a remarkable girl and she always does what is least expected. She walked over to Booth, ruffled the powered flour from his hair, and laughed. The room was a mess, there would be no more baking tonight, but as the three of us became hysterical I knew I couldn't ask for a better life.


	10. God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen: Caroline

Author's Note: This version of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen is sung by Joshua James….It is spectacular… I always liked Caroline and to me she has always been just a bit of a contradiction. Something about her is very private, and yet quite meddlesome. I for one love that she is an originally Bones/Booth cheerleader, despite giving them a hard time.

Author's Note 2: I am not sure what is going on with the email alert/posting lately on the site. I posted Max's chapter late last night and it showed up today… So if you have not read Max yet, be sure to go back and check it out.

God rest ye merry, gentlemen, let nothing you dismay  
Remember, Christ, our Savior, was born on Christmas day  
To save us all from Satan's power, When we were gone astray  
O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

In Bethlehem, in Israel, this blessed Babe was born  
And laid within a manger, upon this blessed morn  
The which His Mother Mary, did nothing take in scorn  
O tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

Hark, The Herald Angels Sing

Glory to the newborn King

Peace on Earth and mercy mild

Oh Tiding of comfort and joy, comfort and joy

Oh tidings of comfort and joy

From God our Heavenly Father, A blessed Angel came;  
And unto certain Shepherds, brought tidings of the same:  
How that in Bethlehem was born, The Son of God by Name.  
O tidings of comfort and joy, Comfort and joy  
O tidings of comfort and joy

Hark, The herald Angels Sing

Glory to the newborn king

Peace on Earth and Mercy Mild

Oh Tiding of comfort and joy, comfort and joy

Oh tidings of comfort and joy

You would think that kissing for nearly a dozen steamboats would do the trick. You would think that the sexual tension would just get all lit up in a hot little lusty flame. You would think that two people that claim to be as smart as The Bone Lady and her Special Agent would see what was right in front of their cute little faces. Hell, it is a miracle I get to prosecute any cases if their powers of observation are that foggy.

For me Christmas it a time for family, friends, and just a little bit of puckish fun. That's right puckish. Hell, I tried. I used ever dirty trick my ex-husband the prosecutor taught me. I sunk so low as to blackmail the two of them into puckering up. No go. Oh they kissed alright, and let me tell you it was so steamy I felt like I was back in Louisiana. But at the end of the day, it didn't change a damn thing. Christmas Miracles my ass.

Some might call me meddlesome, or troublesome, or just nosy. I like to think of myself as an interested party. The stability of my cases hinges on the stability of their partnership. A stability that is held precariously together by bucketfuls of sexual tension. But I move along, I consult on the cases, provide the favors, grease the wheels of justice in the hope that one day I those two little jack rabbits figure out what's good for them. All I know is that I better be invited to watch the fireworks.

****

I was headed down to the kitchenette to drink the swill they still refer to as coffee. Oh how a well made latte would brighten my day. I never made it to get my caffeine fix as I suddenly saw Dr. Brennan approaching me with purpose.

"Well hello there Bone Lady, what brings you to the lovely Hoover Building….Looking for Mistletoe? Or Perhaps that dashing partner of yours? I understand there may be a sprig of the cheerful stuff down in White Collar crime."

"No Caroline I do not seek any plants, poisonous or otherwise. In fact I came to bring one to you." With no further explanation she handed me a Poinsettia. It was a rich red, in full bloom and wrapped in traditional green foil. It was in all honesty quite lovely and completely unexpected.

I was rather confused at this random gesture. "What are these for Cherie? What are you buttering me up for this year? It is my impression that all of the Brennan Criminal element are free to enjoy their holidays as they see fit this season. You better not be telling me that you managed to get some other loved one tucked away in lock-up?"

Hell… Sometimes I curse my fast wit; my mouth sometimes runs faster than my brain can filter.

Her voice came out so small. "Just Zach." Damn that girl as the amazing power to make me feel like the hulking bad guy in two seconds flat.

"Well, that maybe true but at least you can bring your young friend as many trees as you would like, there is not as much risk for shank material up there. He is allowed all the shiny stars he wants." I smiled at her, hoping that she would let Zach drop. I had very little contact with the young man, but I did know that his loss effected them all greatly. And I may like to poke and prod for the fun of it all, but some old wounds are better left alone. "This poinsettia is a nice gesture Dr. Brennan. Please forgive my surprise. It is well known that…well that…. The holidays just aren't your thing."

"I understand that in the past I may not have embraced the cultural or religious traditions of December, but I am making an attempt, including recognizing those that have made a difference for me in the past year. Ms. Julian I know that much of the fortunate outcomes my family had was in part to your assistance. I thought that a Euphorbia pulcherrima, a Christmas Flower would be an appropriate commemoration. I have always been fascinated with the tradition of Las Posadas and felt you would appreciate the festive tone they convey." It never stops knocking me senseless how she can turn a simple sentence into a vocabulary experience.

"Well I might not know much about Las Posadas or Las anything for that matter. I can however enjoy their color and the kind thought behind them. I thank you for thinking of me."

And just as quickly as she had arrived, she turned heal and high-tailed it down the hall. One thing you got to respect about that girl is she is a fast one.

****

Christmas can be a tough time. Being a spunky divorcee, even one as amazing as me, can be a bit lonely at Christmas. When my daughter was young, holidays were all about reindeer and wrapped packages. At that time I was still living with "mon chere," but time passes. No matter how close I am to the ex, and I know I am lucky he is the father of my child; the holiday is just not what it used to be. Those were years that included decorating the tree, carols, and a holiday ham, not anymore.

This year with my daughter in Spain on an exchange trip it was the perfect time to head home, for a lovely New Orleans family Christmas. I could practically smell the ettouffe, complete with dark red-brown roux, calling my name. My grandmother's recipe had the darkest roux in St. Bernard's Parish. Alas I would not be making such a trip. Most of my childhood family had moved away or died off, and frankly you really can't go home again.

Besides I, in all my infinite wisdom, agreed to help out with the annual Christmas Pageant and Spaghetti supper down at United Baptist.

I am not really a religious kinda woman, I don't wear my God on my sleeve quite the way that one Seeley Booth does, but that never meant I wasn't a God-fearing woman. My Southern Momma raised me right and I still to this day, spend a moment before going to sleep in prayer. And frankly there is no better time than Christmas to renew the feeling of family, even your church family. The holidays have a simpler meaning this year. I really can't say I completely regret the change. There is something sweet and special about embracing the "reason for the season."

****

Late that night I returned after dress rehearsal at the church. When my baby was young she loved the pageant, and I guess even without her I wasn't willing to give it up. I stood in my doorway, adjusting to the dark and embracing the solitude. I removed my scarf and placed it over the wooden hook at the door. Christmas eve was fast approaching. I couldn't help but dream of sugarplums and a well made Cafe Au Lait.

I glanced at the sideboard that was situated at the edge of my breakfast room, my eyes landing on the poinsettia. As a young girl I can remember going out to my grandmother's green house where it would be full to bursting with poinsettias. The brightest reds I had ever seen. Dr. Brennan couldn't possibly know about that? Could she?

I was still reeling from the chat we had earlier in the day. It was like having an out of body experience. I just couldn't wrap my pretty little head around what could have caused hurricane Brennan to allow for a change in her world, a social change no less. I knew that the motivator had one word tied to it. His name was all over this little scenario, but I had to give her credit. She was embracing the changes with a full force that was quite respectable. She was meeting her doubts head on. Grabbing life by the horns. Taking charge.

I could do the same thing. I could bring happiness into my own life, and maybe a bit into others'. I did wish to reciprocate the kind gesture to Dr. Brennan, and maybe get the chance to play cupid once more. I knew just the thing to too. A way to the heart is through the stomach after all.

I reached up into my cabinet to grab my Grandmother's recipe box and into the crisper drawer for peppers, celery, and onion. All good Creole cooking starts with the holy trinity. I had better get started, Grandmother's roux takes hours…


	11. Winter Song:Angela

Author's Note: Here it is. The much anticipated sequel to Jack. Of course as seen by Angela. I intended this to be a bit more BB but sometimes Angela has her own heart in mind as well. What can I say I am a sucker for Hodgins as well.

**Merry Christmas Eve Day....both an Eve and Day at the same time...it is a Christmas Miracle!**

Winter Song

Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum

This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon,  
It rolls in from the sea

My voice; a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light,  
To carry you to me.

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love

They say that things just cannot grow  
Beneath the winter snow,  
Or so i have been told.

They say were buried far,  
Just like a distant star  
I simply cannot hold.

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
Cause youre not where you belong;  
Inside my arms.

Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum  
Bum bum bum bum bum bum

I still believe in summer days.  
The seasons always change  
And life will find a way.

Ill be your harvester of light  
And send it out tonight  
So we can start again.

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

This is my winter song.  
December never felt so wrong,  
Cause youre not where you belong;  
Inside my arms.

This is my winter song to you.  
The storm is coming soon  
It rolls in from the sea.

My love a beacon in the night.  
My words will be your light  
To carry you to me.

Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?  
Is love alive?

Angela--

The tree was lovely. It was sparkly and colorful and huge and magical. All the things that a Christmas tree should be. But really the enormous tree had little to do with my feelings. Sometimes things just fall into place, my father used to call it Kismet. I knew it as fate, maybe with a dash of friendly interference. This weekend in New York was going to be perfect.

I looked back at the two guys, standing off to the side, watching Bren, Parker and I. They were deep in conversation and I would have paid anything to hear what they were saying. Not that I needed to hear the words to know the subject they were discussing. Their eyes gave them away totally. I love how they think that they are sly and sneaky. I can read the pair of them like a book, and would venture to say that Bren can too. She pretends to be dense so she doesn't have to deal with her emotions. But she picks up on more of the nuance then she admits.

We were in New York for a bit of Christmas Holiday Cheer. I for one was totally swept up in the Silver Bells Vibe. Seriously how can you be surrounded by this many displays of wonderment and not give into the spirit of the season?

I looked at my best friend, and the white wool gloved hand she had rested on the shoulder of her partner's son. Partner my ass. She looked positively serene staring at the Rockefeller Tree alongside the boy. Her gaze as equally entranced as the small boy who was cuddling into her side. The sight made my heart grow a bit; I could only imagine what it did to the man who loved these too people more than life itself.

I reached out and grabbed Bren's other hand in mine. This prompted her to turn and grin at me, in the innocent genius way that only she has mastered. I craned behind once again in the hopes of catching the eyes of the two wonderful men that had accompanied us tonight. Booth was entirely too enraptured to even recognize I was standing there, but a pair of wide blue eyes caught mine.

Hodgins and I stared at each other for a long time. He always could talk to me with just a look, and today he eyes just expressed joy, and love, and hope. We were lost in the moment, in the knowing that we were about to part of something epic. I felt optimistic that perhaps that the Christmas Elf that was so obviously messing with Bren and Booth might send a bit of love my way too…

****

We soon had returned back to Jack's loft. Booth went to the back bedroom to get Parker ready for bed. The boy soon came running out, in the cutest red flannel pajamas to tell us all good night. He repeatedly thanked "Dr. Jack" for inviting him. And then gave me a quick hug.

Lastly he raced off to Bren, folded himself into her and so quietly said "Dr. Bones I am so happy you came with us, it wouldn't be a Christmas trip without you." She easily returned the hug, whispered something in his ear, so none of us could hear and then bid him goodnight. I wish I had been able to see Booth's face at their exchange but I was so mesmerized by the scene in front of me. But I didn't miss the hint of tears in Bren's eyes as the young boy was chased by his father into bed.

It was only a minute later that Booth joined us in the great room. Jack had started a fire, dimmed the lights and poured generous glasses of rich red wine. We gathered on the supple leather couches just contemplating in our own holiday thoughts.

With all of the tension in the room it could have been awkward, it SHOULD have been awkward. The lack of conversation should have been deafening. Instead I felt…light. Studying the faces of those around me I could see that they felt the same way. In that room filled with Christmas lights, and the mellow undertones of holiday music, it just felt…peaceful, joyful, like home.

It was Bren that broke the reverie first. "Booth, your son is such a sweet boy. I am glad I could share this trip with him, with you, with all of you." Wistful is not a word I would use to describe my best friend. But her voice definitely held a hint of melancholy, hopeful melancholy, but still a sense of sadness.

Booth just looked at her; the love on his face was killing me. How could they both keep pretending that this elephant wasn't in the room? "He really loves you too, Bones. He was excited about New York but the fact that you were coming…he was over the moon."

Booth can be stealth. Somehow he had moved from his place on the side of the room to right next to her, without anyone noticing the change. "I couldn't agree with him more. It wouldn't be the same without you." With that word his face burst into his infamous smile. "So does this mean I was right? Christmas is worth it? Christmas with us is worth it?"

His voice remained light. But I could sense the unasked question that still remained. What he really wanted to know was if she thought _**he**_ was worth it.

With this pair you have to be careful. They have this magic power of making everyone else in the room disappear. Jack and I may have been sitting a mere six feet away, but we might as well have been back in D.C. She didn't say a thing; she merely looked at him, took a sip of wine, smiled and settled back against his arm.

I followed suit and aligned myself against Hodgins chest. Sometimes the best answers come without words.

****

The next morning I woke to someone sitting on the edge of my bed, gently shaking my shoulder. I looked up at Hodgins' face alight with boyish mischief. He didn't say a word but handed me a pair of new white figure skates tied with a red silk ribbon. He smirked at me, nodded toward the door and left.

20 minutes later I was dressed and ready for a day of skating. Black leggings and a hip length grey turtleneck sweater with several layers underneath. Jack smiled. "You look cozy."

I returned the smile as he handed me a cup of take-out coffee. It was perfect. An extra large dark roast coffee with two sweet-n- low, and the tiniest splash of cream, and I was reminded that he always seemed to know exactly how I took my coffee. For a moment I felt a twinge of fear, of regret. I could see where my heart was leading me. For a second I wanted to drop the cup and run. But there was something in his eyes that told me I was safe, that my heart was safe with him.

I drained the last dip of my coffee and tossed the cup in the trash. The house was still very quiet telling me that we were the only two awake. I wondered what Bren and her Booth men had planned for today. As if reading my mind, Jack told me he had already left a note, that they "needed" to be on their own today and helped me into my coat, and pulled my purple knit cap onto my head. The intimacy of the gesture did not go unnoticed.

****

"Wow Jack, this is gorgeous." We had walked to the entrance of Central Park and suddenly found ourselves on a horse draw carriage ride thought the park toward the skating rink. The snow from last night had barely left a dusting, but it made everything look like a Currier and Ives picture.

I felt his gloved hand entwine with mine as he spoke. "I am surrounded by beauty today." I turned and saw him looking at me so intently I felt compelled to glance away, but I left my hand in his.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the skating pond in the middle of The Park. There were dozens of people all ready gliding across the ice, and many more waiting on line for their turn. It took nearly an hour for us to get a chance at the ice. But the time travelled quickly. We easily felt into the relaxed chatter of long time friends, because despite everything, despite the mess we had made of things we had miraculously remained friends.

As we began skating around the rink, arm in arm, he finally mentioned the reason for our little trip north. "Do you think Dr. B. knows why you asked her to come with us?"

I just looked at him. "It is my expert opinion that she is not nearly as clueless about Booth as she wants us to believe. She is just trying to protect herself."

"Yeah I agree, and I think that Booth knows it too. He just doesn't know what to do next. I mean should he push her, or wait for her to come to him? I know the little dance they do is starting to eat at him. You're her best friend Ange; doesn't she say anything to you?"

"I stopped being her best friend a long time ago Jack." He spun me on the ice, to face him. His face looked so stricken that I immediately had to add, "That is not what I meant. We are as close as ever, but you have to admit that someone has managed to get more out of her than I ever had. And I am grateful. Really. She is happier now than I ever. We are friends, family even, but he, he is her soul mate."

Jack just nodded knowingly and whipped me into a spin across the ice. I hadn't laughed so hard in ages.

****

Late that night, as I lay in my bed, sleep eluding me I thought back on my day. Part of me was dying to get up form my cold lonely room and head for his open arms. I knew he wouldn't turn me away, but I also knew that he wasn't just looking for a roll in the sack. He wanted more. Jack had shown me once again how special it is to accept his love. He gives it so freely. Maybe it is a gift that this holiday season I should accept. Maybe that was the Christmas magic after all. Maybe this little trip wasn't about Booth and Bren. Maybe they weren't ready yet. But maybe…. I could be…


	12. Until The Morning Comes: Brennan

Author's Note: This is it. The Denouement. Christmas Day is here. And it is from Brennan's POV. I love this song. It is brand new, from Glass Pear and features his sister Jem. For you Bones Fans, it is the same Glass Pear that does "My Ghost" the hauntingly beautiful song, which was featured in the scene with Booth recertifying at the firing range. He is amazing. I also thought the sentiment was appropriate. _Everything you're looking for is right here where you always were. _

Until The Morning Comes

Glass Pear and Jem

Now the snow is falling

Falling through the night

I'll be there right your side

Until the morning light

Darkness overcoming

Smothering the sun

We'll be there right fighting for love

Until the morning Comes

Everything you're looking for

Is right here where you always were

And through this light you give to me

The greatest gift I could receive

Feel the light of soul shine

Spinning in the snow

Pretty lights that shine bright

Glisten in the cold

Hold on to your presents

Cause I all I need is love

So hold me tight, let's toast tonight

The blessings from above

Everything you're looking for

Is right here where you are

And through this light you give to me

The greatest gift I could receive

Feel the light of soul shine

Spinning in the snow

Pretty lights that shine bright

Glisten in the cold

Everything you're looking for

Is right here where you always were

Everything you're looking for

Is right here where you always were

****

I knew from the initial conversation, that all the holiday festivities were going to culminate in a gathering of my friends and family on the night of December 25th. Booth had made the specifics of this contingency quite clear from the offset of our experiment. It was to be the final test of his hypothesis, that the month of December can have cosmic properties and emotionally altering qualities. Rationally I know that no month is any different from another, barring the serotonin fluctuations we experience from changes in weather.

However something had changed.

I know that I could attempt to quantify my reactions based on the consumption of food, or changes in environment. I could even state that the humanistic response to the facial expressions and gestures of others subconsciously effects our own state of mind. But I knew it was all a guise, none of that was the reason for my own happiness.

For the first time in nearly 20 years I find myself if anticipation. Christmas morning had dawned, and I hadn't felt emptiness or fear. Only joy.

Booth had desperately pleaded with me to join him in going to Rebecca's this morning. That I wouldn't fully understand the magic of Christmas without seeing a child at 7 a.m. knee deep in discarded paper.

After a lengthy discussion about family, about impositions, and about religion we came to an agreement. He would allow me to accompany him to Midnight Mass, as long as I was silent and respectful. He would see Parker alone, but I had to promise to answer my phone no matter how frequently he called.

I couldn't deny that the 7 a.m. wake up call from both Booth and Parker put a smile on my face, despite my dismal attempts at complaints. Despite the fact that they were locate across town, they had made it feel like…..Christmas.

****

I toured my apartment to prepare a mental list of what still needed to be accomplished. In slightly more than four hours I was expecting my brother and his family, my father, a variety of staff members both from the Jeffersonian and FBI, and Booth who was also bringing Hank and Parker. While everyone was brining a different dish, there were still things that fell under my prevue as hostess.

My phone rang for the twelfth time that day. My brother, my father, Angela, Cam, and even Sweets had rung to express a Merry Christmas despite knowing we would all be in the same room in due time. Vincent phoned to see if it was acceptable to bring his sister who arrived on a surprise visit from Leeds; and Caroline Julian called to see if my dinner invitation was still amenable. It wasn't a problem on either end; two more would make no impact on the unique conglomerate of guests I was expecting.

Booth had already called twice since the wake-up call, once to remind me to eat breakfast, and second to have Parker ask me if there were any children coming. When I picked up the receiver I wasn't surprised to that it was him, once again, on the other end.

"_Hey Bones it is 1 o'clock. I am leaving Rebecca's; do you want Parker and me to help you set up for a few hours?"_ Form the sounds around him I could tell he hadn't even fully made it out the door yet.

"No that is not necessary I have things well managed, being awoken at 7 put me well ahead of schedule." I hoped he could detect the mirthful teasing in my tone.

He could. "_Hey, yeah, really sorry about that, really. It was Parker…all Parker. He really wanted to call._" I could hear the smile in his voice and it made me smile as well.

"Somehow I doubt that is the absolute facts. But really it was nice to wake up to his laughter."

"_He is really looking forward to coming tonight_." He chuckled. "_Although he was a bit disappointed to learn you have only nieces and not nephews." _

Dread started building. Was this evening going to be a disaster? Would the children be unhappy and the adults bored by the company? "I hope the children are able to interact peaceably. I know that forced interactions at that age can be detrimental. I would hate for any of them to be upset…."

As always Booth could sense my unease. "_He will be fine, but he asked if he was allowed to bring a new toy. I told him as long as it didn't have projectiles it was fine." _

I started unloading the dishwasher. "Taking into account the number of guests I am anticipating, I would imagine that is a superior thought. Incidentally Caroline called, she has decided to join us and is bringing a traditional Creole dish to the festivities and Mr. Nigel-Murray is bringing his sister."

"_Wow, it will be quite the full house tonight. Lots of fun! Well okay if you are sure you have it well managed. I will take care of a few things_…"

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Booth there is someone at the door. I will talk to you later."

"Okay. _See you by four o'clock Bones."_

"Perfect."

****

I closed my phone and went to the door. I was astounded at who I glimpsed through the peep hole. This was going to take a great deal of elucidation. Except, that on the other side of the door could potentially be the paramount present I could give the most important person in my life.

I threw open the door and was staring into the genetic charm smile that I was all too accustomed. It was interesting that precisely the same smile had a complete different effect when attached to another man. "Well well Jared. I didn't think you would come." I moved to the side inviting him into my home.

"Well that card of yours…well…it invited me." He rocked nervously in the middle of my living room. Something I wouldn't expect from the confidant, cocky man that had departed last spring.

I took stock of his appearance and overall demeanor. He was very different from last I saw him. His appearance was leaner, more rugged. His face slightly lined and mature. "It most certainly did. I merely said I was surprised not disappointed. In fact, you have just become my present to your brother." I grinned at him. Booth taught me a long time ago that facial expressions can help put others at ease. "You know he is impossible to shop for…."

****

By seven the party had roared to life. Music floated from my stereo but was nearly impossible to hear over the din of voices. The buffet was well stocked and drinks flowed freely. Everyone seemed to be having a marvelous time. The girls and Parker even found a shared interest in their portable video game systems.

The most surprising, the most astonishing part was the interaction between the two brothers in front of me. The moment Booth had walked into my apartment, without knocking, he had embraced his younger brother. The two, at my insistence, had gone for a long walk while Parker, Hank and I started greeting guests. When they returned there was a new lightness about Booth and a sense of peace that had not accompanied Jared when he had appeared on my doorstep. Healing was beginning for these two.

My apartment had always felt more than ample in size; I would go so far as to say that the space face exceeded my needs. Today there were nearly 40 people attempting to maintain a level of comfort in the increasingly claustrophobic place. After two hours of talking, and mingling I started to feel the walls closing in.

Checking for everyone's needs, as my hostess duty required, I made my way toward my balcony.

I just needed a moment of air, a chance to fill my lungs with fresh oxygen. To maintain control of my physiology. To gather my thoughts. To draw the conclusions that I knew I made long before.

As I reflected on my "Christmas Experiment" I realized I had reached my conclusions before the experiment had even commenced.

Less than 90 seconds after I had stepped outside, I felt a presence behind me; it could only be one person. I didn't even need to look. I should have known that he would anticipate my every move. He always had.

I spoke without turning to face him. "I just need a little time."

"Time and Space?" I recognized those words as my own from his birthday.

I responded in the same way he had. "Just time."

He took the invitation, came-up behind me and draped a coat around me. "Thank you for all you did for Jared and me. I couldn't ask for a better gift. Tonight my entire family is together. Happy, safe and healthy. Thank you."

I could hear the emotion in his voice, but was too fearful to turn and face him, so I continued to look out at the street down below. Watching my breath come out in while clouds of condensation. "You are very welcome. I honestly didn't believe he would come. I am quite glad that he did. I am even more pleased with the final results." My voice shook a little more than I expected. "You deserve your family Booth"

We were silent for a moment or two until I heard him whisper. "How are you doing there, Bones?" His hands hadn't left my shoulders.

I leaned into the gesture; accepting the physical contact that had become so comfortable for us, especially in the past few weeks. "I am good. Tired, needing a breath of fresh air, but good."

His arms wrapped tighter around me. "It was a really good month wasn't it? I kind of hate to see it end."

I turned so that I could look into his face. "I guess the experiment is concluded." I was slightly angry at myself for not being able to suppress the sadness in my voice.

He hugged me to his chest, and I could feel him take a deep breath. Sighing painfully. Silent once again, absorbing the moment. He spoke first. "I am almost afraid to ask, to hope. But…what…did you conclude?" We both knew that the question was not about a holiday.

It was hard to hear his voice drop off. After everything, he didn't trust my answer; couldn't trust his heart. I can't say I can find fault in his logic. I have rarely given him reason to believe before.

I reached for his face, connecting my eyes to his.

It was in that moment that I knew. He had always been waiting there for me, that all I had to do was take the first step. He didn't want to scare me, so I would have to progress first.

But, I decided I could not do it.

I wasn't able to make the tiny movement toward him. It was too hard to continue. He had awakened my metaphorical heart, and now it was causing both of us nothing but pain. Things just couldn't progress this way. There was too much at stake for it to be a misstep.

So I didn't make the move that he so desperately needed from me.

I didn't say the words that he was begging me to say.

I didn't take the step…….

Instead, brushing my fingers along his strong jaw…. I took the leap.

*******I hope that you enjoyed. I send this out to you with Best Christmas Wishes to you and all of yours!*******


	13. Countdown to New Year's Day

I hope Everyone Had a Very Merry Christmas!

I so enjoyed writing this story, but it is over. However I have continued in a sequel. "Count Down To New Year's Day!

Looking forward to your thoughts!


End file.
